Two Types of Magic
by SpiderSpymaster
Summary: What would happen if The Kane Chronicles characters ended up at Hogwarts! What house will they end up in? Nova doesn't already know about Hogwarts, does she? Draco Malfoy couldn't possibly have any siblings, could he? and Seamus couldn't possibly blow any more things up, could he? Haha! Please read and review! :-)
1. Chapter 1- Take strange magic

_**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling- she owns Harry Potter, Rick Riordan- he owns The Kane Chronicles, Me- I own Nova, Dawn and Dusk**_ _ **also The Spiderwick Chronicles make a small appearance so that belongs to Holly Black and Tony DiTerlizzi**_ **.** _ **This is set after The Serpents Shadow and just after The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Just imagine that Harry Potter was set in the 2000s instead of the 1990s!**_

 **Two Types of Magic**

 **Ch1- Take strange magic, and double it….**

.o\O/o.

{Kane Chronicles POV}

Sadie woke to the crisp white snow and the all too familiar sound of screaming, 'The twins have been at it again!' she thought as she tumbled out of bed and onto the floor. Dawn and Dusk had come to them from England 1 ½ years ago (when they were eleven) and were constantly pulling pranks. Both of them decided to follow the path of Set and were usually found summoning up storms in the great room. The girls looked considerably different to say they were supposedly identical twins; Dusk kept dying her platinum blonde hair black, and Dawn spent a remarkable time outdoors so what would have been drastically pale skin was now a tanned colour and sprinkled with freckles. Dusk also only wore black whereas Dawn wore brighter colours like green and blue. One of the only similarities left was their eyes, those creepy, stormy grey eyes looked as cold as ice and deadly enough to kill you with one glare.

Sadie wandered out of her room and down to where the screaming was coming from. As she pulled the crimson streaks of hair out of her face the realised the noise was coming from Jaz's room. Opening the door she saw Jaz lying on her bed with her hair tied around the bed posts. When Jaz saw Sadie she calmed down and pointed towards her wardrobe. As soon as Sadie opened the wardrobe door two smallish figures shot out and ran out of the room. 'Tas!' Sadie yelled, directing the spell at the twins. Seconds later, Dawn and Dusk fell to the floor tangled in pink ribbons. 'I see you've been watching The Spiderwick Chronicles again,' The twins nodded, 'I'll let you out of the bind when I've cut Jaz's hair off her bed posts.'

When Jaz was free and Dawn and Dusk were no longer binded they headed down to breakfast. Amos, Walt, Felix, Felix's penguins, Alyssa, Cleo were sitting at the breakfast table, well, not sitting exactly, they were trying to get Shelby off the table, Cleo was able to get Khufu off but no-one had been successful at getting the five year old off. 'Dawn, Dusk!' Walt called from the farthest end of the table, 'Shelby likes you guys, maybe you can get her off!'

'Fine,' Dawn started.

'But it was much more fun,' Dusk continued

'Watching you guys try,'

'Because you were failing,'

''So bad!'' They both finished.

After about ten minutes Shelby was off the table and everyone was calmly eating there breakfast when Carter suddenly ran out onto the balcony with Zia not far behind. It only took the two words he was about to say to send everyone into extreme panic, and all the details could send some unexpected people into further panic…

'Leroy…*pants*…Back…'

'Jaz, Walt, Sadie, Carter and the twins need to stay. Felix, penguins, Alyssa, Cleo, go to your rooms and don't leave until you are told to. Shelby can stay too, she hasn't eaten enough' Amos said calmly to the initiates. As soon as they were gone, Sadie started to yell.

'WHAT THE HELL! HOW IS HE BACK, IT'S ONLY BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE WE SAVED THE WORLD!' she ranted, 'DO WE NOT DESERVE SOME PEACE!? ARRRGGGGGHHHHH!' WHY WOULD HE JUST- AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!'

'Be calm Sadie, we do deserve some peace and the set animal shouldn't have come back this quick, but he has so we have to deal with him.' Amos calmly told her.

'Why do you call it Leroy?' Jaz asked, but no-one payed attention to her.

'Where is Leroy at the moment?' questioned Walt.

'At a magic school near Scotland.' Replied Carter, with extreme panic.

'Then what's the problem, the English and Scottish magicians will take care of him and if it's a magic school even better!' Walt inquired, obviously content with the situation now.

'Well there's no more English or Scottish magicians, there all here,' Carter stated, 'Plus, the school isn't for magicians, it's for witches and wizards…'

Everyone grimaced. Dawn and Dusk shared a nervous look that no-one else saw.

'What's the school called?' The twins asked in unison after a while.

'Hogwarts.'

 _SPLASH_

Everyone at the table turned around to the pool thinking it was just Phillip asking for bacon and were alarmed when they found out that someone had just fallen into the pool. The person who had fallen in was clearly a girl and when she climbed out they saw who it was.

'Gen!' they all exclaimed in surprise.

The girl who had just got out was Genevieve, she had tan coloured skin and remarkably dark brown hair. She had broad shoulders and quite tall. She wasn't a magician, but she could still perform magic and see magical things somehow.

She only turned 14 in October so she was about the same age as Sadie (she also acted a lot like Sadie, with her sarcasm and sharp tongue), and came from England with the twins. She was fairly happy for someone who specialized in Necromancy and explosions. She could do most basic magic like everyone else, but you couldn't teach it to her, she just picks it up, like the ice magic she learnt by hanging out with Felix. Last but not least, she does it with her hands only. She was very strong and useful in hand to hand combat, but she was also uncommonly head-strong. Nova rarely had her head out of a book and since Felix (who was to turn 14 in a few months) was her best friend, she devolved the same weird obsession with penguins as well.

'Yes, I'm here.' she mumbled.

'Why did you just fall into Philip's pool?!' Sadie asked loudly and in a very confused manner.

'Well, I'm just here giving Phillip some bacon and I hear you talking about Hogwarts!' Nova grumbled in reply.

'What's so bad about this Hogwarts place that makes people fall into swimming pools?!'

'Doesn't matter, are we going to deal with Leroy or not?'

'Yeah, girls, can you open a portal?' She said to the twins.

'Sure!' they replied and ran off to do so.

'Shelby can stay here with me, won't you Shelby?' Amos asked her.

'Urrrrmmmm…Okay!' She chirped

.o\O/o.

Finally, after a long day of traveling, they were at the front of Hogwarts, since they were magic as well, they got past the barriers and into the castle with no problem. Nova had notified them that the students would be at dinner and Carter had added that they don't know Leroy is there. They crept though the huge school until they found Leroy outside what Genevieve told them was The Great Hall (when asked how she knew she said she had read about it).

{Harry Potter Characters POV}

The Great Hall was buzzing with chatter when Dumbledore stood up to speak.

'Well students, we are just entering December so decorations for Christmas will be going up as of this Sunday. As usual we will hav-'

Dumbledore's announcement was cut short by loud banging noises just outside the door. It sounded as if someone was having a fight outside but no-one wanted to go out and check. After about 5 or so minutes listening to the sounds of fighting an unfamiliar but definitely female voice came from behind the doors.

'CARTER!' it yelled, 'WHY WON'T HE JUST DIE ALREADY!'

'I DON'T KNOW,' a male voice-which one could only assume was this Carter fellow's voice- responded, 'BUT RIGHT NOW SADIE, WE HAVE A BIGGER PROBLEM!'

'SHELBY!' two new, seemingly younger, British, female voices said in unison, 'HOW DID YOU GET HERE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON LEROYS HEAD?!'

'Who's Leroy?' Ron stupidly questioned.

'Like we're going to know!' Hermione told him, slapping his arm slightly.

'ME KILL BAD LEROY!' came the voice of someone who was by far younger, 4 or 5 maybe and a 4/5 year old called Shelby should not be trying to kill anyone, let alone what was probably a monster called Leroy! 'KILL KILL KILL!'

The youngster giggled before a kind of stabbing noise came from outside and all the monster like noises stopped.

'I follow you through portal! I never go through portal before! It fun! I also get to kill set monster Leroy!' the child rambled through giggles.

'Well that's who Leroy is then.' Hermione said to the very confused looking ginger with and even more confused looking Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean behind him. Looking round, Hermione realised everyone but her and Luna were confused (to be fair Luna was just staring off into space), so she stood up and informed everyone as to what the set animal was (because its Hermione, of course she knew!). After a short explanation, the child, who they all just assumed to be Shelby, was coming to the end of her ramble.

'Alright Shelby, that's great and all but now we have explain to the wizards and witches why we're here.' Said an older male voice, he wasn't an adult but he sounded older than the rest of the people they had heard.

'Yeah, I suppose,' came the first female voice-or who they had decided was Sadie, 'how do you suggest we do it, Mr Wikipedia?'

'I do wish you wouldn't call me that.' That Carter fellow mumbled.

'Why of course, brother dear, I promise not to do it again.' The Sadie girl said in a sickly sweet voice that was dripping with sarcasm.

'Riiiggghhhttt….' He responded, 'we're gonna in and I'M gonna do all the talking, Sadie.'

'Fine.'

{Kane Chronicles POV}

Sadie pushed open the huge pair of double doors and everyone else followed her in. Carter spoke first.

'So, you're all probably wondering what we're doing in your school,' he started, 'well, we just had to defeat a- whoaaahh!' Sadie pushed him out of the way and continued herself.

'My brothers an idiot so I'm going to do the explaining,' Sadie smirked as Carter picked himself up off the floor. 'We came here from Brooklyn to destroy the set animal, or Leroy as we call him, Shelby got rid of him with her crayons so we'll just be going now.'

'Or not!' The Twins called from the back of the group.

'What ya'll mean?' Jaz asked worriedly.

'We opened a portal home and went through-'Dawn started.

'To check it was safe-'Dusk continued.

'And Amos told us to stay here-'

'To learn new spells-'

'And learn about wizards and witches!' They concluded together.

There were some nervous whispers around The Great Hall, both students and teachers alike.

'Damn it!' Sadie muttered aggressively, 'Come here girls.'

Dawn and Dusk pushed through the small group of people so they could be seen.

 _THUD!_

.o\O/o.

 **Oooo, cliff-hanger! This is only one of many more to come!**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2- The sorting hat does its job

_**Once again! Disclaimer: J.K Rowling- she owns Harry Potter, Rick Riordan- he owns The Kane Chronicles, Me- I own Nova, Dawn and Dusk**_ _ **This is set after The Serpents Shadow and just after The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Just imagine that Harry Potter was set in the 2000s instead of the 1990s! BTW-Ch1 was edited so I suggest re-reading it first!**_

 _ **SADIE AND WALT NEVER DATED IN THIS (I never liked that couple very much. Sadico4life! Thank you for waiting eons whilst I finished this chappie!**_

 **Two Types of Magic**

 **Ch2-The Sorting Hat does its job a little too early for its liking!**

.o\O/o.

{Draco's POV}

Well, that's not good…

I remember a girl getting annoyed at someone she claimed to be her brother-though they looked nothing alike; he had black curly hair, she had blonde straight hair with red streaks, he had chocolatey coloured skin, and hers was a milky white, there were many obvious differences but in a strange way they did almost reassemble each-other.

Anyways, she pushed her supposed brother out of the way and continued his talking for herself.

'My brothers an idiot so I'm going to do the explaining,' she stated after pushing her brother out of the way.

Just then, Blaise leaned over to me and just whispered 'Slytherin.' with a definite tone in his voice. After thinking about it for a second, I nodded in agreement. She did seem like a Slytherin, but if she was, she needed to change the red streaks in her hair. Then two voices started to tell the girl something about a man, named Alan or Argo or something along those lines, telling them to stay here or something. They made me nervous (not that I would admit it to anyone) because they sounded eerily familiar-and not just because they spoke in the way Fred and George do. She got annoyed again.

'Damn it!' She muttered in an aggressive manner, 'Girls come here!'

I saw their faces and realised why they sounded all too familiar. Then I blacked out…

.o\O/o.

{Carters POV}

Some guy at the back of the hall had just fainted, I can only assume this was because of the twins. I watched them out of the corner of my eye as they exchanged unintelligible expressions and shrunk to the back of the group. I quickly glanced around the hall that was seemingly bigger than The Great Room and quickly realised how confused everyone was. After a little while, the boy woke up and I got a quick look at him before he turned his back to everyone and sulked in a rather babyish way. It wasn't enough to see what his appearance was like in detail but two things stood out to me: his platinum blond hair and stormy, icy grey eyes.

The hall was silent for what seemed like hours after he woke up again until a stern looking woman in an emerald green cloak stood up and walked over to who I assumed was the headmaster of the school. The headmaster looked very old (Sadie is telling me he didn't just look old, he looked ancient but who cares.), he had a long grey/white beard to match his hair and he wore lavender blue robes. Behind his half-moon glasses, his eyes had a friendly sparkle in them which made me almost feel comfortable, but he also creeped me out because he looked at us like he knew us in some way.

The woman whispered something to him and he nodded in reply, then the woman disappeared through a door at the side of the head table. The old man stood up and beckoned us down to the front.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' he said to us, 'I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster and I am sure you will be meeting the other professors fairly soon. As it appears you will be staying here for a while we will sort you into houses and your head of house will explain everything from there.'

Just then the woman who went out a few minutes ago came back. She was holding a dirty, frayed and old looking hat as well as a stool.

'I am Professor McGonagall and this is the sorting hat,'

'How can an old hat sort us into these houses?' Sadie inquired, sounding extremely confused.

'Well, its magic so it can dive into your deepest secrets, see your highest hopes, your darkest desires…..' Dumbledore said in reply.

'We are going to get you sorted into your houses now. There are four houses Gryffindor,' Professor McGonagall stated, pointing at one table, 'Slytherin,' pointing at another, 'Ravenclaw,' pointing once again, 'and Hufflepuff.' At the last table. 'You are sorted by personality, you could be considered for more than one but in the end there will be a definite final decision.'

'As we do not know your names, you can come to the front in any order you like. When it is your turn, tell us your name and age.'

I didn't really want to do this but unfortunately, the small group we had come with turned and looked at me expectantly. So I had to; I walked up to the stool and sat down.

'My name is Carter Kane and I am 16.' I told the everyone in a way that is far from confident and to save me needing to say anymore, McGonagall had put the had on my head. Hearing the sorting hats voice in my head was a very strange thing to experience, and I've experienced some pretty strange things in my life.

'Hmmm….not a wizard I see…' the head said in my head, I had a pretty good idea of how to respond because of the times I had spoken to Horus in my thoughts. Though because the voice wasn't Horus it felt extremely strange, and judging from the sniggers Sadie was trying not so hard to hide, this must have been apparent on my face.

'No, not a wizard,' I replied back to him, 'Egyptian magician.'

'Okkkaaayyy. I don't really want to do this, it was only two months since I last did this, and I hope there's not many of you. You're kind and you care for your family, I can see, so you could be a Hufflepuff. You're also intellectual and enjoy learning, so you might be a Ravenclaw. But I can mostly see you are fiercely loyal to your friends and are brave and sometimes confident, so I think GRYFFINDOR!' The hat shouted the last bit to the rest of the hall and everyone burst into applause, except the green Slytherin table, who were sneering and some were giving half hearted, unenthusiastic claps. Professor McGonagall pointed to the red Gryffindor table and I walked over and sat down in the only free seat which was next to a dark haired boy with round glasses. He introduced himself as soon as I sat down.

'Hey, I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley,' Harry said, gesturing to a red-headed boy with a mouthful of chicken. Ron looked up for a sec, then tried to say something but unsuccessfully so because he still had food in his mouth.

'Honestly Ron, you're such a pig!' A slightly bushy haired girl cried, smacking him with her book. Ron yelped.

'Hermione Granger.' The girl said, extending her hand for me to shake, which I accepted somewhat cautiously.

{Walt's POV}

After Carter went and sat down, Professor McGonagall called for the next person. No-one else seemed to want to go up, so I decided I would be brave and go up.

'Walt Stone, 18 years old.' I said simply. The hat was placed on my head and I waited a little then it started speaking in my head.

'Hmm, I know where to place you…HUFFLEPUFF! The majority of the hall clapped and McGonagall pointed to the yellow table at the side of the hall. I walked to the table to find a few spaces free. I decided I would sit in the space across from a shaggy blond haired boy and a small, pink girl with blonde pigtails. They saw me come over and immediately started up a conversation.

{Sadie's POV}

Everyone had been sorted except me and the twins. Jaz had gone into Hufflepuff, Shelby into Slytherin and Genevieve into Ravenclaw. The twins looked at me, asking for me to get sorted next without words. I obliged, because getting on the wrong side of Dawn and Dusk means you have to sleep with one eye open, I walked up to the stool and sat down.

'Sadie Kane, only turned 15 in March.' I stated. McGonagall placed the old hat on my head and it spoke to me in my head.

'Quite a rebellious one aren't you?' The hat said.

'Oh no, I just go completely against what everyone says because someone else tells me to!' I say sarcastically to it. Gods, it's only been on my head for five seconds and it's already pissing me off.

'Sarcastic as well then. You have many good qualities like your loyalty, determined nature and courage, but above all else, SLYTHERIN.' This time, the whole hall clapped. Professor McGonagall pointed to the green table at the opposite end of the hall to the Hufflepuff table. I got up and walked over to the table, unfortunately, the only seats available were either next to the huddle of girls fussing over Shelby (poor kid) or the platinum blond dude who fainted earlier. I chose the fainting blond. He must have been able to tell I had come over because he turned back to the table and opened his mouth to speak to me but I got there first.

'Why did the twins make you faint earlier?' I inquire, internally laughing at his shocked expression.

'None of your business.' He stated snobbishly.

'If you do not tell me, I will ha-di you into next year.'

'What does 'ha-di' even mean?'

'Destroy.' I swear I saw a flicker of fear cross his blank slate face.

'Fine, I-'He got cut off by a girl with dark hair in a bob cut with a fringe.

'Let me do something about those red highlights first. Red is a Gryffindor colour, and in Slytherin, it is _social suicide_ to wear Gryffindor colours.' She explained to me. ' _Colovaria green.'_ The girl muttered, pointing her wand at my hair. The red streaks instantly turned from red to green. 'Pansy Parkinson by the way.' Extending her hand to shake.

'Thanks, Pansy.' I say, accepting her extended hand.

'Anyways,' Blond boy continued, 'I'm Draco Malfoy, and if you turn around you will see why I passed out.'

'Fainted.' I corrected, but he chose to ignore me. So I focused on the twins.

'There's no need to sort us Professor-'

'Yeah, because we're-'

'Dawn-'

'And Dusk'

'…

 **.o\O/o.**

 **Sorry this took so long guys. *avoids any sharp objects that may have been thrown because of the two cliffies***

 **Anyways, please review, criticism is welcomed with open arms so long as it is constructive! Please follow so you don't miss out when I eventually do update. See ya next chapter!**

 **Gen xx**


End file.
